paradigm_political_factionsfandomcom-20200216-history
People's Government of New Russia
The People's Government of New Russia, more commonly referred to as PGNR, is a religiously tolerant small nomadic group of Anarcho-Communist people believe in equality of all people before the state and the tearing down of oppressive bourgeoisie scum. Though not the richest or most technologically advanced, many remember PGNR as both the ones who built the castle to defend THE egg and the ones who caused the "Cuban Missile Crisis." Their flag is still a work in progress. Though for the purposes of diplomacy, they "technically" have leadership, according to PGNR there is no actual leadership as all are equal. Current Membership * Siech0 - founder and, for the purposes of diplomacy, the leader * wyvern691 - equal to siech0 within PGNR, but otherwise the second in command History Founding After deciding the SSR and other states were not extreme enough, wyvern691 joined with Siech0 on 4/21/2017 to form PGNR. Joining the CSS Upon receiving threats from non-communist states, PGNR found it wise to join the CSS. Being that they are a communist state, the CSS accepted them with open arms. It was at this time that PGNR became the most significant satellite state of the CSS. Defenders of THE Egg During the event, it was PGNR that was called in to build a noble castle around THE egg, upon which the whole of CSS forces were stationed. Involvement in the Cold War After finding the coordinates of Solvada's base, PGNR, accompanied by diplomats from SSR, 'set out on a peaceful mission to mend broken bonds between the 'CSS 'and 'ICN. Upon reaching Solvada's base, the peaceful diplomats were fired upon ruthlessly by members of the imperialist state. Fortunately no one was hit, but the damage could have been gruesome. Blood was nearly spilled by Solvada. After the aggressive actions by Solvada, the noble diplomats would retreat to the base of PGNR. '''But alas! The ruthless and bloodthirsty troops of Solvada pursued the peaceful diplomats all the way to '''PGNR's base! They began to lay siege to PGNR's base. After this aggression by Solvada, and previous aggression by other members of the ICN, PGNR, along with all of the CSS, realized their only hope was a war to defend both their land and their ideologies. With the war declaration sent, there was a 24 hour grace period before aggression was supposed to begin. In this time, the well known "Meeting of the Rulers" began. Though not really rulers in the eyes of the law of PGNR, both of it's members left to join this meeting, as they both have equal command within PGNR. During these "peace talks" as the Solvadan warmongers tried to call it, no aggression was supposed to be taken. But while the leaders were distracted, Solvada took this time to lead a surprise attack upon the PGNR '''base! The affects were catastrophic as both fire arrows and tnt bombarded the small home of the diplomatic '''PGNR's base. When the leaders of the CSS '''found out what Solvada had done, they told them to call off the attack. The leader of Solvada feigned ignorance towards the attack and had his troops (himself included, one should note) stop besieging the base. The negotiations then went on for a grueling 3 hours, though at this point '''PGNR stopped being important towards the talks. The most central idea to the talks was the excommunication of BigBuilderMcgee from the ICN. Well after an hour of the leader of Solvada's filibuster, he mentioned his nefarious plans to vassalize and enslave his allies within the ICN. Upon learning this, and after Solvada's complete denial to defend Rhodesia (a member of the ICN 'and thus someone that Solvada is obligated to defend) the members of the 'ICN voted unanimously to dissolve the coalition.